10kdawnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raina
Raina, A.K.A. Rainakelipsioda, is a renegade Firmament. Raina is the Arbiter of Community, Every community, in every one of the 10,000 Dawns , is connected to her. Basic Biography (spoilers for Spirited To Stay below) She found herself lost on Phansa while traveling, and ended up staying there for centuries. Phansa was initially rather empty of people besides Raina, but due to her nature as the Arbiter Of Community, people were eventually drawn to Phansa by her presence, and she ended up as a watcher to the generations of people who started congregating there. She moved from city to city across the decades, becoming a different ruler in each place, changing her name each time. When she encountered Lady Aesculapius and Blanche Combine, she was currently Queen Raina of the city Ariadne, ruling alongside her husband Atlun, who was completely unaware of Raina's nature as a Firmament. Lady Aesc asked Raina to return to the Firmament's homeworld. She told Raina that the Firmanent needed Raina's capabilities, as the universe was at a tumultous time, and the ability to keep communities together would be vital. Raina initially refused, reasoning that she had been alive for a long time, and had constantly seen communities always fight each other. Raina instead wanted to stay on Phansa, in order to keep the community that had gathered on the planet together. Lady Aesc and Blanche came up with the compromise of taking the inhabitants of Phansa with Raina, on her Factory of Crystal. Raina eventually agreed, and with the inhabitants willing to go with her, she continued onward to the Firmanent's homeworld. Still, every now and then, Raina returns to Phansa, to check up on the remaining inhabitants, and how they ended up. Physical Look and pre-''Spirited To Stay Biography'' Raina had at least three different forms in her time as an inhabitant of Phansa. These weren't her first few forms--Raina hinted to Aesc that she was one of the older Firmament in existence--but her most recent. Portraits of each were shown to Lady Aesc, as made by a member of the Arduvia Painters. - Old Man With White Hair And Pale Skin. (The Rain Man) This was Raina's form when she first came to Phansa. When people first started coming to Phansa, they thought of "The Rain Man" as almost a legend of the forest, who quite possibly didn't exist. It would take a long time for the Rain Man to actually show himself, though when he did, good cheer often was known to follow,. The Rain Man himself often was bitterly sarcastic, though not unhelpful, to the stragglers who came to the planet. As more people congregated, the Rain Man went from city to city, slowly falling into a position as a custodian of Phansa. Eventually,he got involved with helping to build a device a solar wave that was hurling toward Phansa. In the process, he was badly burned, but luckily had brought a Resurrection Pod with him from the Firmament, leading to: -Young Man With Dark, Light Brownish Skin ("Rayne") Rainakelipsioda awakened from his pod, which had worked but was strained to near-unusability due to sun radiation (at the time, he thought perhaps beyond repair).. Renaming himself "Rayne Kellip", he pretended to be a random traveler and decided to travel the globe of Phansa, having saved the planet. He listened to the stories of the citizens of each town he went to, often writing down the stories he would receive. Sometimes he would stay for long periods of time, occasionally helping to set up some of the burgeoning settlements (including the city Ariadne, which he named).. He also fell in love with an android man known as Byron at this time, and they traveled the world together. Rayne eventually settled down in one city with Byron for a time, and soon became the prince of the town. During the time, Rayne and Byron had a daughter (an AI made as a combination of Rayne and Byron's mind patterns), called Ada. Rayne spent several good decades as a leader, until one day he had to leave for a diplomatic mission for a year, and returned to see Phansa set in strife between organic life and inorganic life. This led to Rayne being pushed out of his position as a prince, and he is unable to find Byron, though he does manage to save the fledgling Ada, who is saved on a computer mainframe. Rayne bitterly swore to never leave Phansa again, as he realizes that without his presence as the Arbiter Of Community, Phansa's community will split apart. Rayne travels the world for Byron, and decades later finds Byron in another part of the continent, now married to someone else. By now, Ada has grown apart and away, living in an AI collective, and Rayne chooses not to intrude into Byron's new life, besides secretly leaving the coordinates to his location. After some soul searching, he decides to return to his Resurrection Pods, and live out the rest of his days. And then, one day, he gets shot by mysterious people, and his Resurrection Pods are stolen. -Young Woman with Bright Red Hair, and Scottish Accent ("Raina") The latest form of Rainakelipsioda awakened from a Resurrection Pod, with a reddish hair and sounding like a Scot. This incarnation was closer to the sarcastic self of the Rain Man incarnation, though more likely to befriend people. She was also more arrogant, and more willing to take control of a situation. After being revived, she quickly went to researching who had attacked her. She eventually found a town called Arduvia, where her birthing pods were being studied to create "pseudo-gods." In anger, she used her capabilities as Arbiter Of Community to destabilize Arduvia completely, and the town fell apart in days. With no looking back, she took her Resurrection Pods and left. She was followed, however, and eventually noticed that a boy called Epmo was coming along. After having seen Raina's abilities, he promised to serve her, and Raina eventually stopped trying to shake him. He, and his descendant, would end up being her private painters for portraits. Raina chose to continue her role as custodian of the Phansa people, and became the queen to several different cities across the generations, only occasionally taking breaks (one occasion being Byron's funeral). She eventually married King Atlun of Ariadne, and was enjoying her life, when Lady Aesc and Blanche showed up (see "Basic Biography" above). After Raina left, Raina later found out that Ada was the new leader of Phansa.